Brother
by wendeleen
Summary: AU. Draco had an older brother.A few years after his brother's death Draco fell in love. With his brother's best friend and lover.


**The characters are not mine**

**Sorry I got the age wrong but it fits my story and I really want this pair to work.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Long, long time ago, Draco Malfoy had an older brother. He was only nine years old when his brother died. He remembered mourning for his brother; for weeks he didn't speak, smile or laugh. He was like a statue, trapped in his bedroom. When he came out of his room he was a different child; spoilt, sullen and quick to anger. His brother was a cheerful teenager. He was always laughing and smiling, he had always had nice things to say to everyone. More importantly was the fact that his brother loved Draco the most.

Orion was eight years older than him, he had the usual blonde Malfoy hair but he preferred his hair spiky even though their parents disapproved. He adored his brother and his brother adored him too. The day before Orion had to go to Hogwarts Draco cried the whole day. He didn't want his brother to go. Who would sleep and play with him, who would comfort him once Orion was gone? No matter what Orion said, Draco wouldn't stop crying. So in the end his brother transfigured a dragon cuddly toy as his companion and Draco stopped crying.

The next day the whole family went to sent Orion off from the train station. His brother looked so exited and happy and Draco was scared that his brother was going without saying goodbye but then he picked Draco and his 'Hero' (the dragon) up and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Draco," he said. "Always keep Hero with you and he'll protect you. I'll send a letter to you everyday,"

Then he put them down, but Draco threw himself on Orion and clung onto his brother; tearfully begging his brother not to go. At last his father, tired of the spectacle, separated Draco from Orion and carried him as Draco wept onto his father's robes. Father told Orion to make him and the family proud. Then with a wave Orion left for Hogwarts and just as promised Orion sent a letter to Draco everyday no matter how short they were.

Every holiday, Orion would come back home and it was always Draco who he searched for. At night there would be small pleasant surprises that he would show Draco. Sometimes it was what he learned at school, or maybe it was a new trick he learned from his friends. But what Draco loved most was when he cuddled against Orion on the bed and his brother would pet his hair and tell funny stories about the adventures he had at school. Shockingly, Orion wasn't a Slytherin, but a Griffindor. Their father was furious, but there wasn't anything he could do, so he told Orion that if he became the best in his year, their father would look away from the fact that he was a Griffindor.

Anyway, Orion had a best friend and his name was Bill Weasley and from what his brother had described Bill was a rebel but a nice one. The both of them would prank the teacher's and a scary caretaker named Filch. They were also at war with a poltergeist whose name was Peeves. So Orion would tell Draco a story until he falls asleep. In the morning Orion would entertained or play with him. On those days when his brother was home, he didn't need Hero as much.

One day, Orion came home, flushed and angry; he ignored his parents greeting and even ignored Draco's reaching hands. He stomped past them and locked himself in his bedroom. Orion was in his sixth year in Hogwarts. Draco was in distressed; he sat outside his brother's door tearfully waiting for his brother to let him in. He hugged Hero and waited and waited until he couldn't bear it and he curled into a ball and fell asleep right in front of the bedroom's door. Next morning when Draco woke up, he was in bed with his brother holding him close, sleeping peacefully. Everything was alright once more in Draco's world.

Apparently he had a fight with Bill Weasley, Orion wouldn't tell him what but even at a young age Draco knew it must have been very serious for his brother to act dramatically. Days passed and turned into weeks, weeks passed and turned into months and then it was Orion's seventh year to Hogwarts and Draco and the family's butler send his brother off at the train station. After the first year their parents didn't bother to send Orion off.

Draco was chattering happily with his brother when a tall boy with red hair approached them. This boy, Draco was certain was Bill Weasley. He fits the exact description of Orion's best friend. Orion still hadn't notice the other boy and was still talking happily and petting Draco's hair. But he noticed Draco had stopped talking and was looking behind him. So Orion turned and saw the red hair boy. Orion's whole character changed, he became cold and dangerous. Draco remembered that for the first time ever he was frightened of his brother. He remembered their conversation clearly as if he was listening to them now.

"Orion.."

"May I help you Weasley," hissed his brother.

"We need to talk," said Bill, anxious.

"Not in front of my brother,"

The moment Bill Weasley noticed him, the boy's serious expression changed into a delighted smile.

"So this must be the famous little brother that Orion always talks about. Little Draco," said the red haired boy.

"Brother always talks about me?" asked Draco curious; his head cocked to one side.

"Uhum, he's always saying how you adorable you are and telling us stories of what you did and you were the one who gave Orion parcels and parcels of sweets and letters every day aren't you?" smiled Bill.

"Yeah Rion needs lots of food 'cos he's too thin. Nanny said Rion's too skinny. Nanny said that Rion won't be able to find a partner if he's too skinny," declared Draco looking up at Bill.

"Nah, Rion's fine as he is. He's just perfect," chuckled Bill.

Orion said nothing but there was a light blush on his face.

"You must be Bill. Rion told me you two had a fight but he won't tell me why. You're nasty for making Rion sad the whole summer. You'll be nice to Rion won't you? Rion loves you really…," scolded Draco when his brother suddenly covered his mouth with a hand.

Draco glared at his brother and pouted.

"Ahem, I think I heard the train's whistle. We really should be going," said Orion haughtily; his face pink.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't go yet. The train hasn't gone yet. Stay with me longer," begged Draco feeling anxious all of a sudden.

All this summer, he felt as if something bad was going to happen to his brother and he didn't want his brother to leave out of sight.

"Draco, I have to go sooner or later," Orion bend on one knee and looked him eye to eye.

Draco felt tears brimming in his eyes. He tried saying to himself that he was nine years old now and he shouldn't be crying but the tears wouldn't stop falling and Draco threw himself on his brother and buried his face in his brother's neck.

"Draco, Draco tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying? Hush now," coaxed his brother, sounding worried.

"I've 'sob' got bad feelings all summer 'sob'. I'm scared that something's bad gonna happen to you 'sob'," mumbled Draco his face still buried in his brother.

His brother pulls back slightly to look at him. Draco's eyes were all red and puffy and his face was flushed. His impeccable hair now messy. Orion grinned and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, Draco. I…," flailed Orion, unsure what to say to his brother.

"I'll take care of him Draco. I promise," assured Bill.

Bill was silent before when he watched the brothers, but when he saw how speechless his friend had become he chipped in. Draco looked up to him, his eyes shining with hope.

"You will, promise," he sniffed.

"I promised and now we really have to go," grinned Bill before petting his hair.

"Okay, I'm not worried any more. Bill will take care of you. But you're still too skinny so you have to eat more," fussed Draco, sounding like a henpecked mother.

Orion laughed before kissing him again on the forehead. "I will. Now I've got to go. I love you Draco. Always and forever love you,"

Draco felt tears springing into his eyes once more. "I love you too Rion. Always and forever,"

That was their secret motto to each other. Every time his brother was about to embark the train, they would whisper the words to each other. And with those words Orion and Bill left. That was the last time he saw his brother.

The days passed as usual with Draco receiving his brother's letters and returning them with parcels of sweets and one long letter. Then one day, a letter from a Hogwarts' student appeared and everything changed. Orion and Bill were seen making out in the corridors and apparently they had been going out since year six and the fight between his brother and Bill was because Orion was too possessive of Bill and apparently the Bill felt stifled by it. Bill told his brother this and he went into a tantrum and for the whole summer he didn't send a single letter to his boyfriend. That was when Bill realise that he was okay with having a possessive boyfriend and that he didn't mind being stifled by Orion.

Draco didn't know what the letter was about until a week later. He didn't realise that something had occurred and still gave parcels and letter to his brother. The problem was Orion had stop writing to him. When Orion's letter didn't appear, Draco knew that something was wrong and he went to investigate the Owlry at their mansion but not before having the biggest tantrum ever and cried of course. He could never forget the crying. His eyes were so swollen and his head ached for hours. In the Owlry was the parcels and letters he had sent to his brother. That meant that Orion didn't receive any parcels. He must have thought that Draco hated him. So Draco, being the curious child that he was went to investigate how he was supposed to send them and why his father was trying to stop him sending them.

Draco was a clever child and he knew what his father could not abide and being a homosexual was one of them. His father must have find out about Bill and Orion. His brother may have never told him about his relationship with Bill. But he had his brother's letters and knew Orion almost as well as Orion knew him; which meant a lot. Orion was always talking about Bill, it wasn't hard making conclusions then.

Draco thought and thought how to send the parcels to his brother when he saw the house elf; Dobby.

"Dobby, come here. Can you help me give something to my brother? He's in Hogwarts right now," said Draco politely.

Dobby was so shocked that he agreed immediately and went to send the parcels which were in the Owlry. So that was how he managed to exchanged letters with his brother and found out what actually happened. Orion never came back home for the holidays and Hero was always with him.

On Christmas night, Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't fall asleep. He had a bad feeling the whole day. Even thinking back of Bill's promise wasn't assuring him. At last Draco got up from bed and walked silently to the living room. He opened the door to see his mother crying.

"Mother," said Draco, frightened. "What's wrong? What happened?"

His mother looked up tears streaming down her face.

"He's dead. Orion's dead. I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry," sobbed his mother.

"No, noo it can't be. Bill promise he would take care of him. He promised," cried Draco in disbelief.

"Bill… Bill Weasley!. He was the cause of Orion's death. If it wasn't for that Weasley boy Orion would still be with us. He killed your brother! He killed my son. My beautiful precious son!," screamed his mother in hatred.

Draco sobbed. Bill, kind, funny and brave Bill had killed his brother? It can't be. How could Bill Weasley, Orion's boyfriend…Draco ran to his room and locked the door. Weasley, he hated the whole lot of them. Bastards, bastards. With that Draco begins the process of changing. He recluse himself from every one and became the person he was now. Draco didn't even went to his brother's funeral; neither had he visited his grave. He couldn't do that, that would meant admitting that his brother was gone forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and Draco was pardoned. His parents were both dead and although the ministry had taken a portion of the Malfoy's money. There were still enough for Draco to live comfortably for the next hundred years. Draco was currently at the 12 Grimauld Place.

Somehow, some time during the war, Draco had changed his mind and decided to turn to the light side. Obviously they didn't trust him, and Potter's trio and the Weasley twin hated him, but Draco had made his mind and no amount of bullying from them would make him run. That meant that Draco had to endure huge amount of contempt and bruises from the other.

He deserved all of them, he knew that but it didn't took out the stings from the words nor the pains from the bruises and wounds they gave him. But somewhere along the way, Draco changed into a different person. He became statue-like. No matter what Potter and his friends say or do, Draco just blinked and stared at them until they were unnerved by his gaze. After a month or so, they grew tired and bored of his reaction and they ignored him. They isolated him but then appeared Bill Weasley.

Bill had been on a mission to convert more people to their side and had only just arrived from Romania with Charlie. That was the reason Draco never saw him. On that particular night, incidentally, Draco was the one to open the door. Now he didn't usually do it, but there were only a few people at the place and they were busy trying to cover Mrs. Black wailing picture.

So when Draco opened the door and saw the familiar face, he did the most sensible thing he could think of and that was to bang the door against the man's face; hard. He heard the man yelped in pain and Draco smiled in cruel satisfaction. That was until Lupin saw what he did and lectured him about his aggressive behaviour and opened the door. By then Draco was already running up the stairs to his bedroom. Draco once again locked himself in his bedroom until Mrs. Weasley called him down for dinner. He was starving so he had no other choice but to comply. There Draco proceeded to ignore Bill Weasley and all his attempts to converse with him.

He hoped that if he ignored the man long enough, Weasley would get the message and stop bugging him. That of course didn't happened, what happened was Draco had a huge meltdown; in the privacy of his room, Bill was there and he tried to strangled the man. Yes he 'tried'. Seeing as the man was three inches taller and much more bulkier and heavier than he was, (not as muscular as Charlie Weasley, but almost) it wasn't difficult for the man to pin his down while Draco kicked and screamed and pretty much embarrassed himself badly.

The event started during dinner time at the dining table. Draco was the last one to arrive at the table which meant that he had to sit at the only space available and that was opposite of Bill. The man tried to converse to him but Draco tried to ignore him without appearing too rude and that involved Draco nodding and shaking his head and also shrugging. He tried to eat as fast as possible to avoid the man, again he failed. Mrs. Weasley was putting on as much food on his plate as fast as he was eating them. So he tried another tactic and that was to escape from Bill Weasley by locking himself in the bedroom. That too failed because before he could go up the stairs, Lupin asked him if he was able to share the bedroom with the very man he was trying to avoid. Seeing as the place wasn't actually his, Draco very reluctantly agreed.

He was so angry and annoyed at having to share his room that he behaved very rudely towards Weasley but the man just chuckled at his antics and started to unpack his things. Draco, unwilling to stay in the same room with the man left and banged the door on his way. Bill laughed.

Draco was calmed by the time he went up to his room but when he opened the door he saw Bill Weasley kneeling on the floor, mounts and mounts of papers strewn all over the floor and amidst it was a familiar looking purple box. Weasley glanced up at him, looking surprised and rather guilty; his eyes a little red and teary. With a flash, Draco realised why the box was familiar, it was because it belonged to him. It was where he stashed all his brother's letter. Enraged by the fact that Weasley dared touch what belonged to him, Draco attacked the man with his bare hands. And that was how he came to be under Weasley, crying murder at the top of his voice.

Draco forgot that he was in a houseful of Griffindor's so obviously, although they dislike him, they all rush to his rescue. They burst into the room and saw a very compromising situation. Where Bill was holding Draco's hand down with his own and the red-haired man was sitting slightly on him. Draco's shirt was torn in the very brief but very violent struggle.

The was a very oppressive silence for a few seconds until Molly Weasley burst into action. For the first time Draco saw Mrs. Weasley's full blown wrath and he knew than why her son's were frightened of her. She had screamed at Bill before pulling the man harshly on his _pierced _ears and proceeded to lecture him about family honour and stuff. Bill himself looked frightened and rather pale and Draco would have let them all misunderstood the situation if it wasn't because he heard Mrs. Weasley saying disinheritance. A few days before his brother's death, Orion had given him a letter. In the letter he had made Draco promised to take care of Bill and ensure that the man was happy.

So out of obligation to his brother Draco defended Bill and explained the misunderstanding. Obviously he didn't told them the whole truth except that he found Bill rummaging his stuff and that he was the one who attacked Bill first. Bill was only trying to defend himself. When Mrs. Weasley heard his explanation, it was her turn to feel guilty and she apologised to her son and promised to cook his favourite dishes. Then everyone cleared out the room and left both of them.

"Draco, we need to talk," said Bill quietly as he sat on the only bed in the room.

"Hm…where have I heard that before? No. And you don't have the right to call me Draco," he sneered, clearing the papers and putting them in the box.

"Please. There's something we have to discuss about. Orion…" Bill tried to say before Draco cut him off.

"You have no right to say his name you filth! You're not even worth his time!" cried Draco, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Bill suddenly took out his wand and just for a second Draco thought the man was going to hex him, instead Bill silenced the room and looked at him seriously.

"Explain to me what you meant Draco. I don't understand,"

Draco scoffed at the man's attempt to play innocent. He wasn't going to buy it, but if the man insist…

"I knew about you and Orion. I knew who you really are. You may play happy family with that _veela,_" spat Draco "but I, even when I was a younger child knew what you meant to Orion. Oh, he never told me about you guys but I knew you were a couple. How long had you been friends with my brother? Five, six years then you should have known what would happen to him if things about both of you were found out! But you didn't really care did you. All you think about was yourself and how exciting it was to play around in public! You took away my brother from me you bastard!" by the end of the yelling Draco was almost in tears.

He thought he was ready to confront the person who cause his brother's death, but the tears, where were they coming from? He was a statue dammit, a statue don't cry…'sob' he was a 'sob' statue…

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Draco slumped in despair. He felt a pair of strong arms cradling him like Rion used to do when he was a child. Draco tried to resist but he was tired, so tired and when was the last time someone touched him with care. It had been so long, too long since someone touch him without any pain. Draco admit defeat and cried for his brother, he cried for his parents and mostly he cried for the innocent child he used to be and Bill held him as if he was precious.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"Draco, Draco wake up. We still have to talk," whispered a gentle voice in his ears.

Draco mewled in protest: snuggling deeper into the warmth sighing in satisfaction as a hand caress his hair softly. Then the warmth disappeared and so did the hand. Draco woke up disgruntled and glared at Bill Weasley.

"What, what is it that we have to discuss," sulked Draco. He was a creature of comfort and now his comfort was taken away, he was annoyed.

Bill just raised an eyebrow and Draco looked away.

"Draco, what happened to Orion was nobody's fault. Although he looked strong and able to go through anything it was just a facade. I know that you're one of the people that knows him well but Draco, Rion was a very good actor. He was a strong man but you were the reason that he was the person he was," Bill saw Draco trying to reply and he quickly intercept the teenager.

"You were his everything Draco, he loved you more than me, even more than his life. When Lucius banned him from seeing you, he was devastated, especially when your letters didn't arrive as per-usual. For the whole two days he didn't eat, sleep, talk to any one or even go to class. He waited for your letter in the Owlry the whole time. Then the house elf arrived bringing the three days worth of parcels and letters. You should have seen him Draco, he was practically jumping with joy. Your letters continued to arrive on daily basis, but another problem appeared," here Bill paused and stare hard at Draco.

"He wasn't able to see you. He told me how torturing it was to be unable to see you after school. Gods Draco, the way he spoke about you bordered obsession. I was actually jealous for a time being. But I saw Rion's health deteriorating. He became skinnier than ever and refused to eat or sleep. His grades were falling and our relationship was…unstable. Your letters were the only reason that he survived for that three months. A few days before Christmas Rion wrote a letter to your father, to ask permission to see you. Your father refused. He said that Rion would be the reason that you would be an outcast. That he was destroying your future and that he was contaminating you with his filthy disease," Bill paused again to regain his breath and saw how teary Draco was becoming. He gathered the blonde and held him gently.

"He loved you Draco, and so he did the only thing he thought would save you; he committed suicide. By the time I found him, it was too late," chocked Bill trying to stop his own tears flowing as he remembered the image of Orion; wrist slid open and blood flooding the floor.

"He left me a letter, he wanted me to tell you Draco that he will always be with you and made me promise to protect you,"

"I…I never even visited his grave. I didn't even go to his funeral. He shouldn't love me that much. I'm not even worth it. I…not worth it," whispered Draco clinging onto Bill tightly and cried his eyes out.

When Draco woke up it was already in the morning. He was warm and comfortable; buried underneath Bill's arm. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He realized then that Bill was awake and was observing him with an unreadable expression. Draco blushed underneath the gaze and smiled shyly towards the man.

Bill grinned at him, "Good morning,"

A unique bond had formed between them.

"Draco! Draco! Come back here you little brat!" yelled Bill as he chased the blonde around the room.

"What has he done now?" asked Remus, watching the spectacle with amusement.

"That kid took my earrings. Gods it been ages since I had this kind of exercise. Kids these days they're so active," gasp Bill, breathing fast.

"Bill you're only twenty six. I sure you're not that old," chuckled Remus.

Since Bill's arrival and the 'unfortunate incident' that night, Draco Malfoy was gradually changing. He was becoming more open and slightly friendlier than he was before. That meant that he would occasionally talk and produce a small smile once a while and never say anything rude. But what surprised Remus and the rest of the household was how the blonde acted around Bill. It was like a miraculous transformation; Draco actually laughed and chatter gaily towards Bill. The blonde's eyes were always shining with amusement and happiness. Remus never knew that the child could have such a beautiful expression on his face while smiling nor producing such musical sounds while laughing.

There were changes in Bill too. Before, there were times when the man was around other people, his cheerfulness were forced but around Draco, Bill never pretended that he was happy because the man was always happy to be around the Malfoy kid. It seemed to Remus that both of them had created a special bond that brings out the good in both of them.

Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione were puzzled by the changes in Malfoy. Especially the way he behaved around Bill. But upon Remus advice they observed the boy they called their nemesis and found what they saw was to their liking so they approached him. At first Draco was wary, afraid that it was just another trick. But when he realised that they meant no harm and really wanted to be friends the boy accepted them with open arms. Harry actually confessed to him saying that sometimes when he felt lonely, he would actually go to Draco and they would silently sit down together. Draco was a very good listener, more so than Hermione and Ron for Hermione would always analyse everything he said and Ron could sometimes become jealous or irritated. But Draco would silently listen to him and occasionally comment.

Remus found that the house atmosphere had changed too. Before it was rather depressing and gloomy, but now, the sounds of laughter could always be heard echoing through the hallways. During war the sound laughter was always a miracle to those who heard them. And he hoped dearly that the current situation would not change. But of course Remus should have known better, nothing good ever last long; at least not in the real world.

"Bill, who's that letter from," asked Draco as he tried to read the parchment in the man's hand.

Bill smiled as he read the letter and absent mindedly said "Fleur,"

Draco froze. He had forgotten that Bill had a fiancée. He had actually forgotten the fact that Bill and Fleur were getting married three months. He cleared his throat. "Really? What did she say?"

"Hmm…oh! She's going to arrive here next month. Isn't that great!?" said Bill enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. I got to go. I've got some stuff to do…" trailed Draco and he walked as fast as he could to their bedroom without running.

The red hair man just nodded vaguely, his eyes still on the letter in his hand. If Bill was more observant and not distracted by the letter he would have notice the slump on Draco's shoulder. As it was he didn't and the blonde managed to enter the bedroom without any confrontation.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

Draco closed the door as lightly as he could and he leaned on the door and took a deep breath. His heart was aching and tears were prickling in his eyes. He had been such a fool! Somewhere along the way he had fallen head over heals over Bill and the man had a fiancée and was about to get married. Bill would be disgusted at him if he knew about Draco's feelings. And he didn't want that. Bill was important to him. He had to act like normal and he had to stop this silly infatuation. The best thing to do was avoid Bill as much as possible. Yes. That's what he will do.

And so Draco tried to act normal while trying to avoid Bill without arousing too much suspicion. Bill noticed of course but he was too busy to confront him. The Death Eaters had attacked muggle villages and Bill was sent as the head of the operation to tackle the problem. The red hair man always arrived at 12 Grimauld Place late at night and by then he was too tired to do anything else but sleep. Harry noticed too but Draco was adamant about not talking about the topic and so the brunette dropped the subject. But no matter how hard Draco tried to pretend nothing was wrong, the effort was taking a great toll on his body. He was eating and sleeping less and his smile and laughter sounded forced.

Harry had tried to look another way as his friend had requested but Draco's condition was getting worse. The blonde looked paler and skinnier than usual, he didn't smile or laughed as much and it made Harry really worried about him. It was really strange but first they were enemies and he hated the blonde, than now that they were friends he was worried about him. He had to confront his friend.

"Draco. Please, tell me what's worrying you. I can't just let you be. You look really ill," pleaded Harry one day when they were alone in the library.

"Harry, just leave it. I'm fine," replied Draco curtly.

Harry felt slightly hurt at Draco's terse answer but he had expected it. He squared his shoulders stubbornly. "Don't give me that 'I'm fine' bull shit Malfoy. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. You will tell me now what's wrong or I'll tale tell you to Hermione," he threatened.

Draco looked at Harry amusedly but he knew that the brunette was really worried about him and he felt grateful for his concerns. "Fine. But promise you won't tell anyone what I'm telling you. Promise me Potter, I mean it."

"I promise."

"Not many people remembered that I had a brother and he was Bill's age. He was a Gryffindor and he and Bill were actually close friends. But I knew that there was more to it…" and Draco told his secret to his new friend including the part where he was in love with Bill Weasley. He was glad that Harry didn't interrupt him or he would have break down. At the end Draco was nearly in tears. He had never told anyone other than Bill about his brother nor his new secret and to have Harry to confess to was cleansing for his soul.

"I really don't know what to do Harry. Sooner or later he's going to know something's wrong and I can't afford that. He's going to get married and I…I love him," sobbed Draco.

"Oh, Draco. Come here," and Harry swept the blonde in a hug. He himself wasn't sure what to do but one thing was certain. "Draco, I really think that you have to tell him about your feelings,"

"No. I can't." Gasped Draco trying to struggle from Harry's hug.

"Yes you do. If you don't tell him you're going to regret it. I know I'm giving a stupid advice but I know what I'm talking about. Because if you don't you'll never get over him. Think of it as a closure,"

"But it will destroy our friendship," protested Draco.

"It is already beginning to. You're avoiding him. Your friendship is already ruin," said Harry seriously.

Draco stilled and slumped his shoulders tiredly. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes really Potter. Now let go of me," sulked Draco.

Harry grinned and released him friend. He knew the blonde wasn't really annoyed at him. "Tell him tonight."

Draco yelped. "What!? Tonight but..but.."

"No buts. You'll do it tonight." Said Harry obstinately.

Draco pouted but he nodded his head before he stormed out of the library and into the bedroom. He might as well have a nap and if he was lucky enough he might sleep the whole evening and night.

"Draco, wake up. Harry said that you had something very important to tell me," said a voice.

Draco rubbed his eyes childishly and eyed the figure in front of him sleepily. "Wha…"

"Harry told me you had something important to tell me." Said Bill sitting next to Draco on the bed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to wake me up now," grumbled Draco sitting up.

Bill grinned. "I know but it's been ages since we've talked. I know it's my fault. What with the mission and stuff but I really missed talking to you. So how have you been?"

"Great. I've been great. You?"

The atmosphere in the bedroom was uncomfortable or maybe it was just him, but Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't confess to Bill just like that.

"I'm exhausted actually. Gods, the Death Eater's attack to the muggle villages are getting more vicious. Even with the aurors there to help, it isn't doing much good. We need more people. Our wizards and witches are mostly hiding, afraid of getting hurt but after the muggles the Death Eaters will attack us." Sighed Bill tiredly leaning on the headboard.

"Oh." An idea appeared in Draco's head. "Maybe, maybe I could help out, you know out there. I'm really good at healing and… "

"No! Absolutely not. It's not safe!" roared Bill vehemently.

Draco was taken aback by the force of the man's voice. "But you…you told me you need more people on the field. I can help." He protested.

"I already told you no! I forgot that you're just a child, a spoiled brat! Look if this was what you wanted to discuss about, I suggest we stop. I'm tired and I'm not going to listen to your ridiculous suggestion! " And just like that Bill got up and walked out the door.

Draco blinked, unsure what had actually happened. He had thought that Bill would support his idea but even if he didn't, there was no need to shout at him. The man's voice echoed to him '…you're just a child with silly ideas!' Draco felt his heart clenched painfully and tears welled up in his eyes. Now he really knew what Bill thought of him and it hurts it really does. He was just a child, a spoiled brat…A tear fell, then another. The next thing he knew he was crying. He was an idiot! To think that Bill would even care about him, the man probably just tolerated his presence for Orion. After all, the man did tell him himself. No more, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, never again.

Bill came back around two in the morning, he knew the man wanted to apologise for his harsh words, but Draco pretended that he was already asleep and the man went to bed. He lay awake for a long time before he felt into an uneasy slumber. When he woke up next morning, Bill was gone. Draco stared at the made bed next to him before reaching a decision.

Downstairs, in the library, Harry was waiting for the blonde. He knew that Draco would try to avoid the confession. So, last night he had told Bill that Draco had something to tell him and that it's okay to disturb the blonde in whatever he was doing. He was really curious what had happened last night and couldn't wait for Draco to inform him. But the blonde was late. He was usually down by now. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the creaking of the door opening and Draco appeared. Harry gasped. The other boy looked horrible. His eyes were red and swollen and there were black circles around his eyes.

"Draco! What happened?" cried Harry, rushing towards the blonde, tugging him into a hug.

Draco slumped into the embrace, a sign of his exhaustion. Usually he wasn't that accommodating and always squirmed away from Harry's touch. "I found out what Bill really thought of me."

"What do you mean? Was it the confession?" Harry dragged Draco onto a couch and arranged their position so that the blonde was sitting on top of him.

"I didn't really manage to tell him about my feelings," laughed Draco bitterly. "We chatted for awhile then he told me that he needed more people on the field and I told him I could help with the medical part, but he got so angry. He yelled at me and told me that I was just a child, a spoiled brat. Then he walked out."

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt."

Draco snorted sarcastically. "I just offered to help with the healings, not fighting. I guess I was being stupid. I thought that Bill liked me. If not a lover than at least a friend, but I know better now."

"Look I sure he didn't mean to…" Harry was cut short by Draco.

"You know what, I'm fine and I feel great. I don't need Bill. He was just a stupid crush. Besides, he's getting married. Oh, I got to go to the toilet. Bye," and Draco fled.

Harry stood there stumped by Draco's sudden departure. He hoped for the blonde's sake that Bill had a good reason for his behaviour. He had to have a serious talk with Bill later on.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Draco wasn't doing to well. He was barely eating and he had trouble going to sleep. Nowadays it was rare to see the blonde's laugh or smile. Harry was getting really worried. He had tried to talk to Bill about Draco's problem but the man was always too busy and Harry barely got a glimpse of the man. He tried discussing the problem with Remus without giving too much info but Remus was rather inexperience so the man wasn't much help. Harry was really worried by the fact that Draco was reverting to his past behaviour. Quiet and unresponsive. Harry didn't want that to happen. He had enjoy being around the new Draco, the blonde made him smile even when he was down. He had to talk to his friend. He found Draco hiding in the attic.

"Hey, what are you doing? Wow, this place is freezing." Said Harry, sitting on a slightly dusty stool next to his friend.

Draco turned and blinked slowly then looked down at the object in his hands. "I'm drawing," he answered hoarsely.

"You draw!? I didn't know that," exclaimed Harry, feeling rather surprised as he peeked onto the drawing pad in Draco's hand.

"I just recently took it up," with that curt answer, Draco proceeded to ignore the brunette and continued sketching.

Harry was disconcerted but pushed on. "Hey Draco. It's going to be Ron's birthday in two days and Mrs. Weasley decided to have a party. You know with the war and all, she thinks that the people needed some break so everyone's gonna come. You'll be there yeah? Don't lock yourself in the room."

The blonde pause his movement. "I'm not…yeah. I'll come."

Harry beamed at the blonde. "Great. So is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco gave a small smile and shook his head. "Just keep quiet. You're disturbing my concentration," he joked.

"Hey! I am not. Shouldn't you wear something warmer? You'll get ill with only that flimsy shirt on. This place is bloody cold."

"I'm not as weak as you Potter. Unable to withstand a slight chill."

"Oh yeah. I'll show you chill!" and Harry jumped the blonde and tickled him.

"Potter stop! Harry stop. That tickles! Harry!" laughed Draco, ticklish.

Two days passed and to Harry's disappointment, after the attic incident Draco wasn't becoming any better but neither was he getting worse. He really hoped that the party this afternoon would make Draco feel better and maybe he would have his chat with Bill then.

Almost everyone was there except Bill, Charlie and Draco. Draco was till in the toilet, he said he was getting ready, while Bill and Charlie were coming slightly late. Twenty minutes later the blonde still wasn't down and most of the guest had started to eat. Harry knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Draco. Come on! You've been in there for ages." Called Harry, slightly annoyed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh. You've got no patient," grumbled Draco as he exit the bathroom.

Something was different about Draco but before Harry could comment the door bell rang. "That must be Bill and Charlie," cried Harry ecstatically as he dashed down the stair with Draco following slowly behind.

Tonks opened the door and Harry saw Bill, Charlie and…Fleur entered. Harry stopped in place and he stare in horror; Bill had his arms around his fiancée and they were whispering rather intimately. Harry quickly spun around to see Draco's reaction. The blonde paled but other than that he didn't react.

Bill looked up and saw Harry and behind him Draco. He was worried about the boy. This past month he had notice some changes in Draco and not for the better. He didn't have much time to talk to Draco. He was too busy but he had asked Remus about the blonde and what he heard wasn't pleasant. The boy was eating and sleeping less and it was obvious that Draco was skinnier and paler than usual. He regretted their argument, he knew that he overreacted and he hadn't apologised for his outrageous behaviour. But tonight, tonight he would. Bill tried to catch Draco's eyes but the blonde looked away, a slight frown on his lips.

He hated the woman. With Bill's arms around her. Oh, he knew that she knows about his infatuation towards her fiancé. That was the reason she looked so smug as she stared at him. Gods, the atmosphere was so tense. The sound of the party was rather faint and why the hell was everyone standing by the door!?

"Well, why are we standing here? The party is in the kitchen. Ron's waiting for you guys," said Tonks with a forceful cheer.

Draco glided down the stairs and into the kitchen, all the while ignoring the new comers. He was determined this time to avoid Bill. And he wasn't going to break down as he had the last time he tried to keep away from him. Harry, Charlie and Tonks followed him to the kitchen then at last the couple.

The party was great, but Draco didn't feel very festive. He hid by the corner of the room, where no one was able to see him. He didn't feel like talking to people and the way he was currently feeling, the person who dared to talk to him would receive a very unpleasant hex. Draco wanted to go to his bedroom but he had promise Harry he would stay and he wasn't going to break his promise.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" it was Bill.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Draco made to move away but a firm hand grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Let me go,"

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Said Bill as he turned Draco around.

"No, we don't Weasley. Now, I repeat. Let me go." Draco replied coolly as he tried to pull his hand away.

"I just want to say I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overreact like that. I was just frightened by the thought of you getting injured." Exclaimed Bill. "Quit struggling. Don't make me petrify you."

Draco stopped struggling when he heard the threat. "Whatever. Look you've apologised. Now can you let me go!"

"No I'm not. At least not until you forgive me. Look at me while I'm talking!" Bill was frustrated. Sure Draco had stopped struggling but the blonde wasn't looking at him. It was like he wasn't even listening. And he really wanted the boy to know how regretful he was because of his harsh thoughtless remarks.

"I forgive you but I don't know why you're apologising. You were just telling me the truth. I'm like you said. I'm a child, a spoiled brat. You don't need to gloss over your real words," said Draco bitterly, his eyes firmly on the floor.

"No I don't think of you like that! You're a great person and I have fun being around," stressed Bill and he pushed Draco's chin up. His heart clenched as he saw the pained look in the blonde's eyes.

Draco barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course you do. And my brother is alive. You're just being friendly with me out of obligation, you promised my brother you would take care of me. I'm not going to make the same mistake of trusting you!" with a wrench Draco freed himself and rushed to the party where he knew Bill wouldn't be able to confront him.

Bill walked slowly to the kitchen, his heart heavy with regret. He never thought that his thoughtless remark could destroy the bond he had with Draco. He meant every word he said to Draco just now. He meant it when he told Draco that the boy was great and fun to be around with. He never had to force himself to laugh or pretend that he was other than he really was. He wished he could turn back time and prevent himself from uttering the words. Bill never did notice a brunette andd another blonde who saw the confrontation from opposite sides of the room.

Draco was reluctant to go to bed. He didn't want to talk to Bill nor even look at him. The sight and sound of Bill Weasley pained him. He had to get over the man, for his own sanity he had to. Fleur somehow knew that something was going on between him and her fiancé. The veela had been giving him evil glares throughout the party. She even tripped him up. If Harry didn't catch him, he would have fell and embarrass himself in front of the crowd. Almost everyone had gone back to their houses, Fleur was reluctant but Bill persuaded her so she left after leaving him a warning to stay away from her fiancé. Draco sighed heavily. He might as well get it over with. Draco opened the bedroom door and gaped lustfully.

Bill was naked. Well, he was half naked with only a _small_ maroon towel to wrap his private bits. The man's front was turned away from him so Draco could only see his broad shoulders and muscular legs. His wet skin shimmered under the faint light of the candle sticks. Bill's damp red hair fell down past his shoulders and looked as if it was set upon fire.

Draco could feel his face flushing and his cock stirring. He didn't want the man to catch him like this so he turned quickly around and was about to shut the door when Bill called his name. He stopped but didn't turn to face the man.

"Draco, please. Come in. It is your room too," said Bill softly as if he was talking to a scared animal.

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "No its fine. I'm going to sleep in Harry's room. Ron went back to the Burrow for the night and won't be back till the afternoon. Harry had asked me to sleep with him." Unknowingly to Draco his words actually sounded suggestive.

Bill narrowed his eyes, a familiar feeling he had when he saw other men and woman flirting with Orion swept through him when he heard Draco's words. "No! Please, I just…there is something I haven't tell you. Things I kept secret for fear of your wrath but now…"

Draco was intrigued and it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while. Draco turned and face the man and blushed. "Why the hell haven't you put on your clothes!?" he cried mortified to find the man still half naked plus the fact that he could see Bill's six packs and a sizeable bulge under the towel. He was now fully hard by the sight of the man! Shit! "I'm not going to talk to you until you put on something decent!" and with that Draco slammed the door shut and stomped towards Harry's bedroom.

Harry was engrossed in a book he had found in the Black's library. It was a book on how to deflect a curse onto another and it was very fascinating. He never knew there were still so much horrifying curse existed nowadays. He only had a few pages left when his bedroom door flung open and a flustered looking Draco appeared.

"He was naked I tell you! Naked! Well, not completely, he had a towel but gods! He looked so, so, hot! I'm so turn on! And I can't believe that I just told you that," babbled Draco as he hurled himself onto the bed Harry was sitting on.

Harry smirked in amusement. "Really? So what actually happened?"

"I didn't really want to go back to our bedroom, but I needed somewhere to sleep, when I opened the door there he was; standing by the wardrobe with his back facing me, half naked and wet. He was…he was, I'm just speechless. So anyway, I was about to go out when he called me. By that time I was already half hard, so I didn't face him." Draco's eyes were glazed with memories. "He asked me to come in but I told him I didn't want to I told him that you wanted me to sleep with you coz Ron's away and I thought he sounded angry at me after that. I'm not sure why though," puzzled Draco.

"Wait. Let me get this clear. You told Bill that I wanted you to sleep with me!? And he sounded angry?" asked Harry, a brainwave suddenly hit him.

"Yeah. Well anyway he told me that he had kept a secret from me because he was afraid I would get angry but you know the situation between us now isn't going to get better. Might as well just get it over with." Sighed Draco wondering what exactly the secret Bill had kept from him was.

Harry however wasn't actually thinking about the secret but how to get his plan going, but the risk were high and there were also a huge possibility for people's feelings to get hurt. Then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Bill." Said Draco as he got up to opened the door when he was pulled roughly onto the bed. "Harry! What the hell!?"

Harry had pulled Draco onto the bed and straddled the blonde before mercilessly tickling him. "This is my revenge for you for playing that nasty trick on me the day before," roared Harry as Draco giggled and laughed; tears of mirth streaming down his face as he was unable to avoid the brunette's hands. He never knew the blonde was so ticklish. The door to his bedroom opened and Bill appeared with a slight scowl on his face.

"Draco. Draco!" called Bill trying to get the boy's attention.

Draco wasn't purposely ignoring the man, but with all the tickling going on it was hard to pay attention. After awhile Bill gave up and went out, slamming the door shut on his way out. Harry stopped torturing the blonde.

"Shit, Harry," gasped Draco trying to regain his breath. He giggled slightly. "Are you trying to kill me? Bill was trying to talk to me you know,"

"Yeah, he was fully clothes this time so you don't have to worry. I think he got a little mad because you ignored him though," grinned Harry, pleased with the results of his manipulations. Draco's immaculate blonde-silver hair was tousled, his lips swollen, eyes slightly teary from laughing too much and his robes were messed. "Quick. Go and catch him." He ushered.

"I will if you would get off me," laughed the blonde.

"Oh, yeah." Grinned Harry sheepishly. He got up from Draco and flopped himself onto the bed.

"Harry,"

"Hmm…"

"What was that for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Draco got up and tried to smarten himself up without too much success. Harry had done a very thorough work of him. "See you after."

Harry just mumbled some answers and Draco left with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Bill? You wanted to talk to me?" said Draco looking around the room for the red hair man. He found him, sitting on the floor next to a small chest.

"Come here. Sit next to me." Bill patted the floor next to him.

Draco sat next to the man but he made sure that none of his body part was touching the guy. He waited for the man to say something but after awhile he got bored waiting. "What is it!? If you just wanted me to sit here I might as well go to sleep!" he said impatiently.

"Here. Open it." Bill pushed the chest towards Draco; feeling a bit nervous.

Draco rolled his eyes but complied. Inside the chest were letters and small parcels. There were hundreds and hundreds of them. "Bill what…?"

"Orion gave then to me to safe keep them. He wanted me to give it back to you. And I was, but I had it with me for a long time and I was kind of fond of the letters. I didn't mean to pry but when I'm feeling a bit down I usually open one of your letters and read them. They kind of cheer me up," Bill was nervous and he was right to be so.

The expression on Draco's face wasn't very pleasant. The blonde look as if he was on the verge of crying and yelling at him. Bill himself wasn't sure if he should soothe the boy or run away.

"You kept my letters, all this time?" asked Draco after a long silence. "I thought he threw them away," his voice sounded faint and wobbly.

"No. He loved your letters. He kept every single one. Even the envelopes and wrapping papers," replied Bill. He took a deep breath and pulled the blonde into a hug.

Draco struggled lightly from the embrace but his heart wasn't in it. He needed this; he needed anything Bill would give him at the moment. He couldn't refuse the man's comforting touch. He wanted to cry, so much, so much. But he was dried of all tears. He knew his brother loved him but this was more than he had thought was possible. He wished that he could…"Bill, do you…do you know where Orion grave was? I need to see him. To ask him for forgiveness. Please. I need to see…" croaked Draco, clinging onto Bill.

Bill stroked Draco's hair gently. "Yes, I do know where his grave was. He wanted me to bury him there. I will ask Kingsley to replace me for the mission. I haven't been there for ages," he replied. His heart ache for the boy. It was obvious that the boy was still heart broken about Orion and Bill felt helpless. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but his instincts were telling him to take it one step at a time.

"Are you ready?" asked Bill, concern at the how paler than usual Draco looked.

Draco gave a faint smirk. "As I ever be I suppose. Lets go,"

They walked towards the door. "Wait! Draco wait!" called Harry running down the stairs. "Draco wait," panted Harry.

"What's wrong Harry!? Are you hurt? Did you lost something important?" Draco looked worriedly at the black haired boy.

"Yes you, you prat. You actually think you could go without saying goodbye to me?" Harry looked incredulously at the blonde.

Draco blushed. "Well, I thought you were busy and I didn't want to bother you. Besides it's only for a few days," he said hesitantly.

"Bother me!? Never! I will always have time for you and I don't care if its only a few days," stressed Harry as he grabbed the blonde and hugged him tightly.

Bill saw Draco hugged Harry back and he had to crush his instinct to pull them both off from each other. "Come on Draco. We have to go," he said, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice.

Draco pulled back from Harry smiling slightly. "I've got to go. But I'll tell you everything once we get back okay," he grinned.

"Okay. Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sure Bill will protect you," teased Harry.

Draco growled slightly and pouted. "I'm never going to tell you anything anymore Potter," but he waved at Harry before they disappeared from view.

Harry smirked. His plan was working and it's going to get better and better or worse. Whatever it is, Fleur won't have a groom at her wedding. Harry never really liked her anyways; she was too much of a snob.

They arrived at their secret hideout without any complication. The atmosphere between them had cleared but occasionally there was tensed moments when Draco found himself with a hard on just thinking about the way Bill was eating or when Bill realised that he had been staring at Draco longer than was appropriate.

Draco sighed as he flung himself onto the bed, exhausted from today's journey. He had asked Bill earlier why they couldn't just use magical transportation and had found out that his brother's grave was placed where no magic work so they had to use muggle's transports. He was frightened by the weird looking things in the muggle world and if it wasn't because of Bill he would have ran away screaming at the top of his voice.

"Hey, do you want to eat? I think there's a restaurant nearby. I ate there once. It's quite good. Especially the desserts." Said Bill as he lay next to Draco and stretched himself.

Draco swallowed noisily. He wasn't going to look at the other man but he could feel Bill's body heat permeating him. "Sure," he replied simply.

The restaurant's food was delicious despite its interior designs. Draco couldn't wait to order the desserts. Harry had always complained about his sweet tooth apparently it was too sweet to look at. "I wish Harry could come with us," comment Draco looking at the dessert section on the menu.

Bill looked up sharply, swallowing his food a bit too hastily, almost chocking himself. "Draco, I know it's none of my business but what is your relationship with Harry?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Hmm…oh we're really close friends. Not best friends seeing as Ron is Harry's best friend but yeah. I'm Harry's close friend. You know it's really strange to think that we were mortal enemies once but now. We've only been friends for a month or so but our friendship really bloomed," smiled Draco, thinking about the pleasant memories between Harry and him.

"Oh, that's good," sighed Bill in relief. "I mean it's good that you have a close friend your age," he hastily explained when he saw the questioning look on the blonde.

"Oh okay. Waiter! I would like this one, this one and this one," ordered Draco pointing at the list on the menu.

"How are you going to finish those? Didn't you just had steak and chips and before a huge bowl of mushroom soup!?" said Bill looking at Draco in disbelief.

"With your help of course," smirked Draco calmly leaning onto his chair waiting for the desserts to come.

"Bleurgh! I'm so full. Why did you let me eat so much!? I can't even walk properly," groaned Draco as he staggered to his feet and out the door, all the while clutching his stomach.

Bill chuckled. "Come here. I'll give you a piggy back. Besides I have more experience at stuffing myself. You know how well my mum can cook,"

"I don't think my stomach can handle the piggy back ride. It's okay Bill, just leave me here. Save yourself from the horrid pain of stomachache!" cried Draco dramatically, pretending to swoon.

"Well then," said Bill with an evil grin. "I'll just have to carry you another way," and with that Bill swooped the blonde up and into his arms; an arm around the back of Draco's knees and the other supporting his back.

Draco shrieked and clung onto Bill's shirt. "Let me down you git! Put me down!" Draco tried to wriggled, trying to escape.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you. I promise I will," Bill threaten but his grip on Draco was still firm.

The blonde sulked but stayed still. "I swear you'll regret it if you drop me,"

Bill grinned mischievously. "Yes my princess."

"I'm no one's princess!" protested Draco punching Bill's chest slightly but he was grinning.

"Ouch. You're abusive. Fine you're not a princess,"

They bantered like that until they reach their room. Where they both fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hi Rion. I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier. I hope you would understand why. I have something to tell you that only one person knows. I fell in love with Bill. I know you would be angry at me for feeling the way I do. You were always jealous when other people talk to him. But anyway what I feel doesn't matter any more. Bill's engaged and getting married in a month and he doesn't like me much. He's just around because he promised you he would. I'm sad and disappointed by it but I take what I can get. I've got a friend now. His name is Harry Potter. I'm sure you'll like him. I miss you Rion, so, so much. I've got to go now, Bill's waiting for me. Someday I'll come back to visit you again. I love you Rion."

There was so much more that he wanted to tell his brother but maybe he'll tell him the next time he came back. Draco peeked sideways at Bill who had been silent the whole journey home. "Thank you."

"Hum…oh, it's fine. So what did you tell Rion?" asked Bill his voice sounding rather distance.

Draco bit his lips wondering what had happened. "Well, stuff. I told him about Harry and that I would come to visit one day,"

Bill blinked something in him burned and he turned to stare at the blonde. "Draco, what is your intention towards Harry?" he asked almost accusingly.

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Draco was taken aback by the question. "I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're asking! He's my friend!"

"That's not what I mean! I'm just worried about Harry. He's not coping well about Sirius's death and that he wants revenge from Bellatrix and sometimes distractions aren't going to be good for his health," said Bill, trying to find an explanation to his weird question.

"Are you actually telling me that you think I'm just going to play around with Harry? That I would actually harm him? You think that I'm that type of person!?" cried Draco, taking a step away from the man.

"No! No! That's not what I'm trying to say! I just want you to tread carefully around him. Maybe it's best for all if you stay away from him," stammered Bill, wincing at the way his words sounded.

"You…you think I'll betray him? That I'll try to…" choked Draco, speechless. Tears were blurring his eyesight. Bill really thought that of him, that just because he was a death eater's son he was immediately a scum. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his whole body was in pain.

"Draco no! Please. That's…" floundered Bill. He took a step forward trying to comfort the blonde.

"Don't touch me!" Draco screamed. His voice filled with pain. "You're a bastard! A fucking bastard! Among all of them I trusted you the most. I...I fell in love with you! I knew you were getting married but I had hoped that at the very least you cared for me. But now…" he harden his expression.

"You fell in love with me?" Bill asked quietly, staring intensely at the boy.

"Oh don't worry about that! I won't make the same fucking mistake! Now all I can feel for you is hatred. Pure hatred. You know what? I'll follow your advice. I'll stay away from the-boy-who-live. And I will make you regret what you've said to me," spat Draco spitefully. His tears had dried and his heart had turned to stone.

"Draco…" started Bill.

"Don't say my name. You have no right! From now on you will call me Malfoy and no other. In exchange you will always be Weasley," with that Draco turned and walked away. It didn't matter that he was in the muggle world. He knew the way to 12 Grimauld place and he didn't need a low life like a Weasley to help him find the way.

"Draco! You're back! How was the trip?" asked Harry opening his arms to embrace the blonde.

Draco moved away before Harry could actually hug him and he climbed up the stairs. "The trip was fine Potter," he said monotonously.

Harry was puzzled by Draco's cool reaction and immediately pounced on Bill when he saw the man entered the door. "What's wrong with Draco? He totally ignored me when I tried to greet him."

Bill looked away, feeling regretful. "I'm sorry Harry. I may have said some things that sounded hurtful."

"What do you mean? What did you say to him!?" Harry was worried. Draco had called him Potter and that wasn't good. The blonde once told him that he will only used someone's forename if the person was his friend of someone he was really close to. Draco used to call him Harry but now it was Potter and not in a joking way either.

"I…the Order was slightly nervous by how close you two have became. They sent me an owl during the trip. They wanted me to discuss with him. Unfortunately I wasn't very tactile about it and…I didn't know what came over me." But Bill actually knew what made him so tactless, so cruel. He was jealous, jealous when Draco said Harry's name in a such affectionate way. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did.

"You idiot! You…you…erghh!" Harry was so angry that he was speechless. "Do you know what you've done! You broke his heart! How could you be so stupid!" the man's action was unforgivable.

"He told me before that he loved me. Is it true?" Bill asked quietly. He knew he earned Harry's anger after all he had hurt the person he cared for.

"Why should I tell you!? What would you do if he does or maybe I should say did? You never deserved his love, his devotion. He was wiling to sacrifice his heart so that you could be happy with Fleur and this is how you repay him!" cried Harry. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time talking to you. It's Draco who needs my help." And with that Harry ran upstairs.

Bill stood in silence. Draco love him, no loved him, as in not any more. Something fluttered in his heart. He had actually known Draco long before he had met the boy. In fact he knew about Draco since he was eleven, when he had befriended Orion. He came to care about the boy, especially after he met Draco at platform three quarters. The tiny blonde painted an adorable picture. With slight immaculate hair and dressed in smart looking green robes. His big blue eyes shining with curiosity. Rion had always talked about his brother and that was the reason that Bill knew quite a lot about Draco. The next time they met, which was a few months before wasn't as pleasant. The boy he thought he knew had changed completely.

It was like a complete makeover of the boy's personality. However he knew that deep down the little boy that Orion love still existed. And it was true. After the 'incident' Bill discovered the little boy that he always cared for. No, not just care for. It was more than that. But he wasn't sure what. Maybe time will tell.

_It was quick but quite painful actually. Swift cuts on both wrist, simple. Now all I have to do was wait. Strange…it's red. The red liquid is flowing from me? Shouldn't it be black? Just like my heart. My vision is wavering. I need to sit before I fall. The tile is so cool, it's nice. So much redness. I hate red it doesn't suit me. It won't stop, it's spreading. I'm so tired. Maybe I should sleep first. I'll feel better after a nap. I need my energy to see Orion. I promise I would…_

"Draco! Draco! Please open the door. Bill was being stupid and…FUCK!" Harry stared in horror when he caught sight of the crimson fluid seeping out from under the door. "Alohomora!" The door flung opened by the force of Harry's spell.

The blonde was slumped on the tile next to the bathtub, blood streaming out from huge cuts on both of his wrists. Laying next to him was a razor soaked with blood. Draco's shirt and trousers were drenched with blood; the floor was also wet with the liquid.

"No! Someone help! Please! Anyone! HELP!!" yelled Harry as loud as he could. His knees felt weak and he crawled towards the bloodied blonde; cradling him gently. His mind was blank; he felt numb. He forgot that he was a wizard. All he could think was that he was going to lose another important person. "Somebody please help!"

Bill rushed up the stairs as fast as he could when he heard someone crying out for help. Others were also running from behind him, also having heard the shout. As he turned a corner, he saw a trickle of blood in front of the bathroom. Adrenaline rushed through him and he burst in to the room. What he saw caused him to almost faint. Draco's wrists were sliced open and blood was dripping down from them. Harry was holding the unconscious blonde in his arms; tears gushing from his eyes. They were laying the small puddle of blood. Before Bill could approached them he was pushed away by the others. Gasps and cries of horror could be heard. Remus quickly took action and took the boy away from Harry. Harry tried to object but he knew that Draco needed to be healed; if he wasn't already dead.

All the noise and the commotion that took place seemed like a dream to Bill. It was like a repeat of the past. Orion with his wrist slit open, now Draco's. Blonde hair sticky with blood and clothes soaked with the liquid. But…but Remus said that Draco had a chance of survival. He had to live. Because he didn't want to lose Draco like he had lost Orion. People were talking to him, but he can't hear them. He can't understand them. Draco! He had to get to Draco! He wasn't going to lose the blonde. He can't. Not any more. Bill rushed to where he had faintly heard Remus said he was going to take the boy. It didn't matter that the others were looking at him strangely. He had one mission and one mission only. To get to Draco!

Madam Promfrey had left a while ago. She had done all she could. She had given Draco a blood replenishing potion and had sealed the cuts. Harry was pacing to and fro the bed during the healing, garnering fierce looking scowl from the woman but Harry had ignored her. Remus was too worried to admonish his godchild for being rude. Remus was just about to go out when the door to the room flung open and Bill ran in coming to an immediate stop next to the bed. The man instantly kneeled down on the floor gently and to Remus' surprise lovingly caressed Draco's face.

"You don't deserve to touch him." Harry took a step forward to where Bill was kneeling. "You were the reason why he tried to…do this." Harry's voice was quiet but filled with menace.

"I know. I…know that," Bill choked. "I wasn't thinking then. I…I was jealous. He was talking about you and looking so happy. I couldn't…" here he trailed off, sorrow and regret crowding him.

"That was no excuse. You of all people should know how sensitive he is. He trusted you, he loves you." The brunette's voice barely louder than a whisper.

Bill heard him of course. "I'm sorry. I was petty and cruel. I said so many hurtful words. I never meant a single word. He's everything to me, everything. I used to know a lot about him when he was younger. Orion loved to tell stories about his brother. Did you know that Draco has a dragon toy named Hero?" here Bill laughed sadly. "He was such an affectionate child."

"That was the past Bill. What you knew was the child. It's time for you to get to know the teenager, the young man that Draco has become." Said Harry sharply.

"But I do Harry, I do. You may not know it, Draco may not know it but I always observed him. I always tried to do the best I could for him. He was actually the main reason I'm fighting this war. The reason that I'm always out in some mission. So that he would live a good life. I care for him Harry," whispered Bill.

"It's not enough Bill. He doesn't want you to just care for him. He wants you to love him and for him to openly love you. Do you…do you love him Bill?" it was a huge thing Harry was asking, he knew it. Thankfully Remus had left the room before he heard the bulk of the conversation.

"I…don't, I don't know. I love Fleur and my feelings towards Draco are different than my feelings towards my fiancée."

"Think carefully Bill. What is your perception of love? Is what you feel towards Fleur really love or just an infatuation? How different is your feelings for the two of them? You have to know this Bill. Draco's life depends on what your heart not your head decides." With that Harry left the room to leave Bill with his thoughts.

What was his perception on love? To him love was when he saw how his parents interact with each other. Love was the content he saw in Fleur's eyes when they meet each other. Love was…love was when he was with Orion; when he held the man tightly in his arms, stroking the blonde hair, kissing him gently, lovingly. It was love when he felt happy just watching Draco smile, bliss whenever he heard Draco's beautiful laugh. Gods! He was such a fool. All this time, all the torture he had caused both of them; especially Draco. He said all those cruel words to the blonde because he was jealous that the blonde was close to another person. He had wanted Draco all to himself because he had fallen in love with him!

"Draco, please wake up. I have so much to tell you. But not like this. Wake up, please, so I can tell you I…I love you," the last was said in a faint whisper but Bill was very conscious of uttering them.


End file.
